A Not So Normal Girl
by Skylark-90
Summary: Takes place after Chrome is transferred to Namimori School. After being sent away by Mukuro, a new life begins. Does NOT follow the recent manga chapters. Mostly Chrome x Hibari, but also Chrome x All! Because I love to pair her up with almost everyone :D


Finally here's a brand new story written by me! This time it's not a 'Xanxus/Chrome', but don't worry, this pairing probably is going to appear, too :D This is a 'Chrome x All' fic, although it will be mostly 'Hibari/Chrome' I suppose. I am not so sure at the moment. I guess you guys tell me, what you want ;)

Have fun reading!

(Disclaimer: I don't own KHR)

* * *

><p>Just A Not So Normal Girl <p>

Chrome _had_ tried to open up some more but it was quite more difficult than she had expected. After being transferred to the Namimori school, she found herself in the midst of the people she came to call her friends which was a good thing, she supposed. But she still couldn't really forget what Mukuro had done to her, simply casting her aside as if she meant nothing. However to be completely honest with herself, she had seen it coming. Maybe not so soon, but in the end she knew that to him she was merely a burden. A now empty and apparently useless vessel. The morning she found that letter which told her to leave in such a rude way, she had thought her heart was going to shatter into a thousand pieces. But her heart, one of the few organs that hadn't been damaged in the accident, didn't really break. She cried and cried and finally convinced herself that this was the best thing to do. Leave him and Ken and Chikusa. Because a burden is all that she was to them and to everyone else she could think of. So after she had cried some more, she simply picked up her bag and the little clothes she had, and left without a word or complaint. She told herself that she had known it from the start, that he would leave her when he got his own body back, but it still hurt her feelings. She was still a human being and still capable of feeling betrayed or lonely.

Chrome was used to being alone. She didn't mind so much, as long as everyone around her seemed to be happy, she was doing fine, too. Kyoko and her fellow guardians had even tried to cheer her up to help her through this rough time and she was thankful for their efforts and for the time they spend with her. Kyoko became a rather good friend, Chrome even got to know her a lot better since the time they were stuck in the future. They often spend their time together during lunch break, sometimes together with Boss, Sun, Rain and Storm. They were such a cheerful group and Chrome was glad they had welcomed her so easily. Sometimes she even managed to forget about Mukuro and the others for a few minutes. Those were her real peaceful and precious moments.

Now, after a few months had already passed since she left Kokuyo land, she had found herself a small apartment near Kyoko's and Sun's house, as well as a part-time job in a pretty little cake shop. Kyoko knew the owner so it was easy to get the position. It seemed as though her real life had just now started and she wouldn't let it go to waste. Kyoko had wanted her to stay at their house for a bit longer but Chrome couldn't handle the thought of being a burden to someone once again, so she had refused politely.

Her days at Namimori were peaceful and mostly bland, although she _did_ receive occasional glares from random girls that didn't seem to like her _at all_. One day she overheard a conversation of three girls from her class she never even spoke to. Apparently they didn't like the fact that Chrome acted so familiar with Rain and Storm. She suspected those two were the school idols or something. After that she tried to avoid being around the two boys for longer than necessary as she knew quite well, that jealous girls could become nasty and even dangerous at some point. They had always hated her at her old school as well because she was 'different'. Because she was 'ugly' and 'stupid' and 'narcissistic'. But she wasn't, _was she_? She just didn't know how to get along with people.

...

When she finally reached the school gate, Chrome had to stop for a few seconds to catch some breath. She had run all the way from her apartment to the school, as she was much too late today. The reason was a small cat with sleek black fur and a pink nose that had caught her by surprise when she left the building early this morning. The girl just hadn't been able to ignore those pleading greenish-yellow eyes, so she was practically _forced_ to give the animal some milk to drink. And that was the story why Chrome Dokuro ran late by about 30 minutes now.

Blinking slowly with her one good eye, she gathered herself and made her way to the school entrance. There she was met by a pair of cold gray eyes. Cloud was leaning on the wall beside the door, glaring at her as she approached. The next moment however, he had his tonfas out, silently waiting for her to get closer. Chrome flinched slightly but kept moving towards the fierce looking boy. He wouldn't actually hurt her, would he? After all he was the one who saved her in the future. She even had payed back the favor by warning him from one of Genkishi's attacks. Surely he remembered. But when she finally came to a halt two meters away from him, he didn't even seem to recognize her.

„Skipping classes, huh? I am not tolerating such behavior, herbivore."

Chrome knew Cloud's reputation at school but she couldn't help the fact that she simply wasn't afraid of him. Especially since she knew, that he actually _didn't_ have a heart made of stone, like some girls claimed. Maybe he was just as misunderstood as she was? Maybe he, too, just didn't know how to get along with people. Putting those thoughts aside, she decided to go with the easiest solution and bowed her head in a respectful manner, just like the maid from the time when she was still Nagi had taught her to. Nagi had had to learn politeness the hard way. Her life had consisted of strict maids and demanding private tutors once in a while. According to her mother, those things which were taught at school, just weren't enough. Nagi always had to be the best, the smartest, the prettiest girl, so her mother could show her off, present her to those rich and greedy business friends. To her mother, Nagi had merely been a doll, that could be shoved to the maids, once they were alone at home.

„I'm sorry, it won't happen again. And... my name is Chrome."

Narrowing his eyes, Hibari Kyouya slowly switched from a fighting stance to a normal, more comfortable position as he suspiciously eyed her from head to toe. With a slight snort, he closed his eyes and turned around to walk away.

„Whatever. Now go to your classroom and don't you dare to ever be late again, or I'll gladly bite you to death next time, girl."

She was surprised that the school prefect hadn't insisted on a fight,but since Mukuro was the one hated by him, and not her, she supposed she would be safe around him. Uttering a sigh of relief, Chrome quickly walked through the wide doors without looking back to see Cloud giving her one last stare.

...

„Chrome-chan, is everything okay? You seem somewhat distracted today."

Kyoko approached her desk, her tone worried. She knew Chrome well enough to notice that something was off about the girl's behavior.

„Has it something to do with you being late for classes? Has something happened?"

Chrome smiled at her friend but shook her head. She didn't want to worry Kyoko so she gave her a brief explanation about today's events.

„It's nothing serious, really. There was a cat at my door this morning, so I stayed longer to feed it. When I reached the school, Clou – I mean, Hibari-san was there and we talked a little bit."

„Did he hurt you?"

Kyoko's eyes grew large and filled with worry at the prefect's name. She didn't understand how Chrome could talk about her encounter with the feared man so easily. Maybe he had threatened her, or something.

„No! I mean no.. he didn't do anything."

„You sure, Dokuro? That guy's some dangerous psycho if you ask me. Did he want you to deliver information about the 10th?"

Storm came to stand beside her desk, as well as Rain and Boss.

Chrome blushed due to how much attention she got now and kept nervously fidgeting with her skirt under the table.

„No, he was quite nice actually."

„Che. He sure is planning something, this little-"

„I'm sorry, I need to go to the bathroom."

With this Chrome quickly excused herself and literally _ran_ out the door.

The last thing she heard before she closed the door behind her, was Kyoko scolding the boys.

„I think you guys ought to have more faith in her, seriously."

On her way to the bathroom she almost collided with her new english teacher, none other than Dino-san. She didn't really know the details as to why he had transferred to this school around the same time she started to visit it, but she _did_ know that it had something to do with keeping an eye on Boss. Maybe there was something going on, something that had escaped her notice so far.

„Oi, Chrome-chan! Where're you going, you got english now, don't cha?"

The young and quite handsome teacher winked at her full of confidence until he suddenly tripped one some air and fell down flat. Chrome couldn't help but giggle at his sheer clumsiness.

„I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back, Dino-sensei."

She offered him a small hand and he gladly took it, although it almost disappeared in his large one.

„Call me Dino when no one's around, or else I'm gonna feel way too old for my age, ya know. And besides, I'm not a real teacher anyway, am I?"

Patting her shoulder, he laughed his sudden display of clumsiness off and they parted ways.

...

„Hey, did you hear? Haruka texted me just now that this creepy eye-patch girl from your class is stalking Hibari-san. She was talking to him just this morning at the entrance. Can you believe it? First she's hitting on Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san and now this."

„Seriously? Can't she leave them alone? What's wrong with her, anyway. Wearing this stupid eye-patch, I bet she just want's to be noticed or something. Yeah, she's probably some kind of attention-whore. Haha."

„I know right! I think we should give her a lesson or two after class."

Chrome's eyes widened in shock at the girls' conversation. Not again. Please not this again. She had gone through all this years back already, so why couldn't they just stop and leave her alone. She wasn't Nagi anymore, she wasn't some rich girl anymore. She didn't even get the best grades anymore. So why couldn't they just ignore her? After washing her hands, she quietly slipped past the doors, before the girls even noticed she had been there. This time it would be different, right? This time she had friends on her side. She had Kyoko. And Boss who always was so kind to her. One of the teachers, Dino-sensei, would surely help her, too. But still..Chrome was scared. So scared that she wouldn't dare to involve her friends in this matter. How worried Kyoko would be..and Boss probably, too. Rain would most likely try to talk it off. Storm would do anything Boss suggested to do. She didn't want them to do anything against their wills. Or to be a burden to them. This time she would be stronger and stand her ground. She would just endure it all until it was over. Maybe those threats were only meant as jokes. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad this time.

...

„Hey you. Yeah you! Heard you acted like a bitch around the hot boys in school. Thought we'd take a look at you. It really _is_ true what they're saying 'bout you. You're quite ugly. In fact you're _too_ ugly to talk to _our_ boys, you hear that?"

Here they were. After the bell had rung, Chrome had stayed longer to clean the blackboard for she was on duty this week. Barely a few minutes after everyone else had left the classroom (Kyoko had excused herself, as she had an appointment at the dentist's today) four girls appeared. They were all older than her, all but one that she recognized as her classmate. As they stood in front of the now closed door, they looked like crazy gang members. One of them, a girl with dyed blond hair, had a bucket full of water in her hand. Chrome didn't even had to speculate about what they were going to do. Not wanting to accept her fate though, she tried for the door, but it was quickly blocked by two of them. Her bag, she wouldn't be able to reach it in time to pull out her trident. And anyway, how was she supposed to fight these girls? If she _did_ fight them, it would make everything worse, wouldn't it? She couldn't just get her trident out, they would deem her a dangerous monster or worse. Spread even more rumors. No, she wouldn't do anything for now. Maybe this would be the first and the last time something like this happened.

One of the girls stepped closer towards her.

„Don't let us see you around the boys again, you freak. We have a present prepared, so it will be easier for you to remember that. Do it already, Haruka!"

Chrome didn't even flinch when the ice cold water was poured over her head. Her clothes immediately absorbed the coldness while the rest of it dripped down on the floor around her feet. The pineapple style of her hair dissolved and her silky strands took on a darker shade of purple as the water soaked it. A few seconds later she could hear their laughter all around her, echoing through the classroom.

„Hahaha, serves you right, bitch. Now stay away from _our_ boys and especially our Hibari-san! Don't you ever bother him again."

„I don't remember ever being bothered by that girl, nor do I believe I was ever yours to begin with, herbivores."

All fours girls gasped at the sound of Hibari Kyouya's gruff voice, one of them shrieked before trying to explain the situation. When only a stutter came out of her mouth and Hibari's eyes narrowerd furiously, another girl began to explain.

„Ah, it's not what it looks like, Hibari-san! This girl was all alone here and seemed to have problems with cleaning the blackboard, we offered to help her, but she refused and the bucket was just too heavy for her and she is so clumsy, so she spilled the contents all over herself."

They all nodded and tried for some appealing smiles but in Chrome's eyes they looked just plain terrible and cruel. Not even the sweetest smile could conceal cruelty.

„Yeah isn't that right, Chrome-chan? You were just clumsy, weren't you?"

This time her classmate had spoken. She looked at Chrome as though they were best friends. Chrome nodded.

„Yes. I.. I'm sorry, it was all my fault."

The girls all nodded and laughed again.

„Haha, see Hibari-san, everything's alright here, so-"

„When exactly have I allowed you to call me by my name, herbivores? You're not worthy of using it. I will now have to bite the four of you to death."

Smirking he took out his favorite weapon and charged towards them. Screaming and screeching, the girls ran towards the door and managed to escape before Hibari reached them. Of course, he had let them go. They weren't worth his time.

Turning to the only girl left in the room, he raised an eyebrow as he took in her pathetic appearance. His smirk was gone as he threw his coat towards Chrome. It landed right on top of her head and she took it in both hands. It was still warm from his body heat, a much appreciated contrast to the ice cold water. She almost didn't want to protest, but she couldn't possibly accept it..

She opened her mouth to say something but the cloud guardian already seemed to know exactly what she was going to say.

„Take it. You can return it to me by tomorrow."

With this he left and Chrome blushed as she muttered a silent but sincere 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Should I keep working on this fic? What would you like to see? :D<p>

Please review, it'll make my day so much better *hearts


End file.
